User talk:Robotgoon
Welcome a Board! I like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. A few tips for this wiki: *Please remember to sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. *Please read the Community Portal (Updated Feb, 06 2009) to know what is expected. *Before making a new page use the search bar, or topic on the front page of the wiki and search for it, in case its already made. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Devilmanozzy Thoughts on the canon thing.. Yes i've noticed the changes you have done. My thoughts, because I'm not looking to have a silly canon fight. The animated canon did include parts of the Ghostbusters II info, but first of all, they couldn't be out of work 5 years based on how the animated series was done. second, the uniforms were tan again like the first movie suggest the animated series isn't in it. third, janine's relationship hits ice with egon in the movie unlike the cartoon. So, lets try to address the animated canon as a bit more understood as the differences of it from the movie canon. The Cartoon season five tried to inter grade the movie into the show, but its clear its not animated canon itself. lol Ghostbusters II is a sore subject to the animated canon in many ways. But canons are made to help fans and such write about the subject in a way that reflects on its arguement of what *is* and what *isn't*. Anyways, I'm hoping we can come to a agreement as to where the animated canon is. Devilmanozzy 18:22, 22 April 2009 (UTC) About the Canon Well Ghostbusters II cannot be non canon, because Partners in Slime retcon it to be in continuity. well you could say Ghostbusters II just made plotholes. Ghostbusters II is not out of the timeline, you just have to accept it made plotholes. Remember Egon said him and the other Ghostbusters defeated vigo a year ago confirming Ghostbusters II is indeed canon. By the way silly did you watch Partners in Slime that episode confirmed Ghostbusters II is in continuity. All it did was make plotholes. :I'm not disagreeing with the show "Partners in Slime" being the bridge to Ghostbusters II, but it only suggests the following: Vigo is part of the canon, and Mood Slime is to a degree part of the canon. It's like how "Take Two" plays in the canon. pretty much what the cartoon says is what the canon says. Everything else is guess work. So personally it appears Ghostbusters II isn't animated canon, but two facts from the film is. Devilmanozzy 04:06, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Hello again I know your not disagreeing with me I was just saying that just made confusing plotholes. By the way I love this Ghostbusters Wiki. I don't know if you noticed this thread in the Forum but.. A thread that address and argues the whole animated/movie canon. Forum topic:The official Timeline/Canon Thread. This would be a good place to both place your viewpoints, and to read about others. Devilmanozzy 15:28, 25 July 2009 (UTC) A Ghost Database? I have opened a very important Forum Discussion on this topic, and I badly need input by all who add content to this wiki about it. Thank you! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:33, March 12, 2010 (UTC)